


The Lightness of Being

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves a take charge Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightness of Being

She’s much smaller, much lighter this way, so it’s quite a bit easier for her to ride on top. Sam may have not been blessed with the Winchester’s genes for height but she’s curvy in all the right ways, her breasts fitting into Gabriel’s palms perfectly. She was petite, bossy, and loved to take control in bed.

She was also amazingly fit from a lifetime of hunting, thigh muscles flexing as she lifted and lowered herself on Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel loved the feel of Sam riding him, the way she clenched around him, hot and slick. Or the way she would alter the rhythm, teasing them both when she slowed things down, mouth curved in a wicked grin as she ignored Gabriel’s urging to speed things up.

He also has a fantastic view of her breasts bouncing with her every movement, nipples hard and just calling for Gabriel to lift his head and suck one into his mouth. Sam rewarded him with a low groan and the tightening of her inner muscles around him. She leaned down, bringing her breasts much closer to Gabriel’s hands and mouth in a silent demand. Gabriel cupped her other breast, thumb rubbing over the nipple as he sucked harder on the one in his mouth, tongue flicking against it.

Sam shuddered, hands clenching against Gabriel’s shoulders as her hips faltered for a moment. Then she was sitting up, leaning back to brace her hands on his thighs as she slammed down on him again and again. Gabriel thrust up, meeting her every stroke and urging her on.

Her skin was damp under his hands, muscles flexing as she moved. Gabriel’s eyes lowered to where they were joined, loving the sight of him buried deep inside her.

“Touch me.”

Sam’s voice was husky, Gabriel unable to refuse her demand. His fingers slid between her thighs, pressing against her clit. Sam keened, shuddering as she came. Gabriel grabbed her hips, holding her close as he thrust up into several more times before coming, spilling inside her.

Sam collapsed against him, both of them breathing hard. He stroked his hand down her damp back, listening to the sound of her heart beating and her breathing slowing, deepening as she fell asleep. Gabriel pulled up the covers, taking care not to jar Sam from where she curled up on top of him.


End file.
